


The Christmas Gift

by Browneyesparker



Series: Christmas 2018 [1]
Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018), Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Betty Is An Army Nurse, Christmas, Depictions of Death, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gen, Holidays, Hurt/Comfort, Mental Health Issues, PTSD, Romance, War flashbacks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 10:23:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16808767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Browneyesparker/pseuds/Browneyesparker
Summary: An Army nurse and a bookstore owner form a friendship when he sends her a Christmas gift. The next year they meet, will their friendship turn into something more before the season is over?





	The Christmas Gift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eternal thanks to @ShibbyCat for all the help she's given me since I first conceived this notion in July. This story wouldn't be possible without you, my friend.

**.**

**Chapter 1**

_She pressed down hard, trying to stop the bleeding while he begged them to save his life. He had to go home. He_ had _to, it was his daughter’s first Christmas, and he wanted to be there with her._

_“It’s going to be okay,” Betty assured him over and over again. “It’s going to be okay. You’ll be home in time for Christmas. I promise. Just hang on, we’ll fix you. You’ll be home before you know it.”_

_She was working so hard on getting the bleeding to stop, she was unaware of anything going on around her until he flat lined._

_“Cooper. Sergeant Cooper, you have to stop now!” Major Muggs said, grabbing her hands. “You have to stop, there’s nothing we can do for him anymore. He’s gone.”_

_Betty wrenched away from Ethel and continued to work on him. “We can fix this,” she said. “We can make him better. We_ have _to!”_

_Ethel stopped her again and pulled a sheet over his head. “There’s nothing else we can do,” she repeated. “Come on, let’s go and get cleaned up—”_

“This is Henry’s,” Betty’s Uber driver, Moose, told her as he parked the car in front of a charming little bookstore in downtown Riverdale. “This is the place you’re looking for, right?”

“I think so,” she answered, as she was jolted back to the present day, she looked out the window at it. “Does Jughead Jones own it?”

Moose nodded. “Yeah. Are you the girl he’s expecting? The Army doctor?”

“Army nurse,” Betty corrected, nodding, “and yes, he is expecting me.”

“You two met through that little program he runs for the kids, right? The one where they send Christmas presents to soldiers overseas?” he asked.

“Yes,” she confirmed, pushing her hair back over her shoulder and taking a deep breath. “Well, here goes nothing.”

“Do you want me to get your suitcase for you? Or will you be okay on your own?”

“I think I’ll be alright,” Betty replied. “Thank you for the ride. How much do I owe you?”

“It’s on me!” Moose told her cheerfully. “For serving our country and for helping all the other folks who do it too.”

Betty wanted to protest and insist she pay her fare, but something told her Moose wasn’t the kind of person you argued with. Instead, she put her wallet back in her purse and thanked him before grabbing her suitcase.

She could feel him watching her as she made her way up the cobblestone walkway to the bookstore. She took a deep breath and opened the door. _Peggy Lee_ was playing on the radio, and a petite blonde girl was twisting around the store and singing along to _Rockin’ Around The Christmas Tree_ while she dusted shelves. When the bell rang, the girl looked up from her task and smiled.

“You must be Elizabeth!!” She exclaimed as she dropped her feather duster on the counter and hurried over to her, taking her hands in her’s. “I’m Sabrina Spellman, I co-own Henry’s with Jughead. I am so happy you’re here! But Jughead isn’t expecting you until tomorrow.”

“I’m sorry if this is any inconvenience to you—”

“You don’t need to apologize!” Sabrina interjected. “Don’t ever apologize for a nice surprise. He’ll be so happy to see you! In fact, I am going to let him know you’re here right now!”

Betty rocked back-and-forth from the heels of her feet to the balls of her toes while she waited for them to return. She wasn’t used to being still anymore and absentmindedly straightened out a display of Christmas mysteries to give herself something to do while she waited.

“Hold on,” Sabrina said as she came back. “Jughead’s tied up with an order that was supposed to be here yesterday. Would you like some coffee or something while you wait? We have a toasted marshmallow latte that’s one of our best sellers, or I could make it iced for you, if you’d like?”

Betty was jittery enough without caffeine in her system but nodded anyways. “An iced latte would be nice,” she answered, clasping her hands in front of her to stop them for shaking.

Sabrina observed Betty as she went behind the counter. “Decaf?”

“Oh. Um, sure.”

Sabrina nodded and scooped some ice into a glass before pressing a button on the espresso machine. She hummed _Jingle Bell Rock_ and swayed side-to-side. Betty made her way over to the counter and looked around the bookstore.

For the first time, Betty noticed the customers milling around with stacks of books and mugs of coffee. It was a warm and friendly atmosphere- a place she would have happily gotten lost in when she was a teenager.

Sabrina looked over at her again and smiled. “You know, I can’t believe you’re actually here. I knew logically you were coming, but it didn’t seem like a reality until I actually saw you here.” She put down the glass in front of Betty and leaned against the counter, studying her again.

Betty took a tentative sip and then nodded. “I can see why this is one of your best-sellers. It’s amazing.”

“I’m glad you like it.”

Betty took another sip and sighed, at a loss for words. Jughead had sent her dozens of letters about Sabrina and her boyfriend, Harvey, but she wasn’t sure what to say or how to get to know Sabrina better. Still, she felt like she needed to say something but was caught in between Christmas music and awkward silence.

“Are you hungry?” Sabrina asked. “My Aunt Zelda makes the most divine cheese danishes that we sell here.”

Until Sabrina had asked her, Betty hadn’t realized just how hungry she actually was. “I could eat,” she confessed.

“Maybe you should have more than just a cheese danish,” Sabrina said thoughtfully. “How do you feel about chicken salad and chips? Never mind, I’ll make it for you anyways.”

“That’s okay, I like—”

“Where is Jughead!?” A fiercely gorgeous Latina demanded as she slammed the bookstore door shut and stormed up to the counter. She pulled the hood of her cloak off and shook out her dark hair. “He actually somehow? Convinced my husband to tell me we’re not going to France for Christmas. I told him that I had no problem paying for it, but Archie insists we have to do what’s best for the baby.”

“A man who cares. I can see why you’re furious, Veronica,” Sabrina purred, sugar sweet.

Suddenly, Veronica realized they weren’t alone and eyed Betty. “Is this. . . _the nurse_?” she asked.

Sabrina nodded. “This is Betty. Betty this is—”

“Veronica Lodge-Andrews,” Betty said, “I know. Jughead has told me about everyone here. I feel like I know all of you already.”

“You weren’t supposed to be here until tomorrow,” Veronica told her. “Jughead was making a big deal about it. He’s got this whole thing planned...”

Sabrina shook her head like she was trying to stop Veronica from talking. “We’re all very glad you’re here safely. We’ve all been looking forward to meeting you ever since Jughead said you were coming.”

Veronica smirked. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen Jughead this _smitten_ in the whole time I’ve known him.”

“Smitten?” Betty repeated, feeling her pulse quicken. “You’ve got to be mistaken. Jughead isn’t smitten with _me_. We’re just friends.”

Veronica snorted. “Okay.”

“Ronnie, if you could try and not make a big deal about Archie not taking you to France, I think Jughead would appreciate it. You don’t want to take away from the enjoyment of his friend being here,” Sabrina cautioned.

Veronica put her hand on her chest, looking offended. “I would _never_ make it about me!”

Sabrina didn’t dignify her response with a reply as she finished making Betty’s sandwich and added a handful of chips to the plate. “There you go. You look famished.”

Betty didn’t get a chance to start eating though, because Jughead had emerged from his office and was coming towards them.

“Sorry it took so long,” he said to Sabrina. “What needs my attention out here?”

“A most special customer!” Sabrina replied. She was smiling so widely it looked like it hurt.

“What are you talk. . .?” Jughead trailed off, his eyes lighting up. “ _Betty!_ Betty you’re actually _here_ in Riverdale!”

Betty nodded and stood up not sure what to do next. They had been writing and emailing each other for a year. She had already exchanged so much information with him, she felt like she already knew him - like they had been friends forever.

She had daydreamed about how meeting him for the first time would go so many times. She had rehearsed it in her head what she would say and what he would say, but now that it was happening, she didn’t actually know what to do.

But she had to say _something_.

She opened her mouth and then closed it, swallowing. “Jughead. . . it’s so good to finally meet you,” she said, surprised with how calm she was coming across even though she felt like she was going to spill all over Henry’s.

She waited, willing him to make the second move so she would know how to act. She knew he didn’t care for public displays of affection. She didn’t expect him to jug her as he didn’t get very physical. Just because they had shared their lives and bore their souls through screens didn’t automatically make them—

He broke her train of thought by coming over and pulling her into his arms - catching her off-guard a little.

“I am so happy you’re finally here!” Jughead said. The excitement in his voice did not match up with the person she had imagined.

When she had read his letters, she had pictured him as a brooding, Holden Caulfield type. Somebody who kept everything in prospective, a much calmer force than the people in his life.

Never in a million years did she think somebody would get excited over _her_.

Jughead suddenly released her like he had remembered himself. He cleared his throat and ran his fingers through his hair. “I’m assuming you’ve already met Sabrina and Veronica.”

Betty nodded. “Sabrina’s been making me feel. . . very at home,” she assured him.

He looked relieved. “Good! Listen, I’m so sorry I wasn’t there to meet you at the airport. I was planning on it.”

“You’re fine!” Betty replied. “I know I’ve come here unexpectedly and a day earlier than you expected. _I’m_ the one who should be saying sorry.”

“You should take her to your house,” Sabrina said. “Try and make her comfortable. She must be exhausted after her long trip. I can hold the fort down here while you settle her in.”

“Thank you Sabrina,” Jughead said gratefully and looked at Betty. “What can I take for you?”

“All I have is the suitcase by the door.”

“I’ll grab it for you and then we can go to my house to get you settled in.” Jughead looked at Veronica and shook his head. “I know you want to yell at me, but we can talk later.”

**.**

“Did you have a good flight?” Jughead asked when they were safely in his jeep and driving the short distance to his house.

“It went well. Nice and smooth all the way through.”

“I’m happy to hear it,” Jughead said.

“I’m sorry for not letting you know I was going to be here earlier than we expected,” Betty told him, still self-conscious that she had landed on his doorstep a day earlier than expected.

“I really wish you wouldn’t worry about it. I’ve been looking forward to this for a while. You could have shown up a month early, and I would have been happy to see you.”

Betty looked out the window at the snow, looking for the next thing to say. “Thanks for letting me come and stay with you while I figure out what to do next.”

“It was nothing!” Jughead assured her. “I couldn’t imagine just leaving you alone without any friends, especially during Christmas. I know how super obsessed you are with the holidays.”

“You remembered?”

“Don’t act surprised! I remember everything you say.”

“Yeah. I remember everything you’ve said too,” Betty admitted.

Jughead pulled into a driveway connected to a charming little house. “Well, this is it. It’s not much, but its home.”

She smiled. “It’s lovely.”

“I know it’s not decorated yet like the other houses are, but I thought that’s something you might like to do. Something we could do together. . .”

“Thank you.”

“You don’t have to keep thanking me, you know.”

Betty wanted to tell him that, _yes_ , she _did_ have to keep telling him thank you. “Okay,” she said instead.

**TBC. . .**

**.**

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s the first chapter in my new Christmas story. I hope you’re ready for it, I’m not going to promise an easy journey. But I guess you can come to expect that from me now. But don’t worry, everything will be resolved by the end of the month. Leave a review and tell me what you think!


End file.
